


【曹荀】对黄昏

by wasteland200720



Series: 明月照人来 [2]
Category: Chinese History RPF, Historical RPF, San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasteland200720/pseuds/wasteland200720
Summary: “佛祖西来意？庭前柏树子。”
Relationships: Cáo Cāo/Xún Yù
Series: 明月照人来 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911958
Kudos: 5
Collections: Historical Figures Revisited





	【曹荀】对黄昏

北平的天气差时极差，一派兵戈之像；若论好时也是非常好。晴天时增色疏朗，是淡薄些的普蓝，暮光减淡后月光便一点点放出来，如水滴在靛蓝背景上慢慢渗开，渐渐漫上天空下杨树的枝干，生成无数月光的碎片。曹操提笔抬头，发觉松墨久置会干且滞笔，拿些清水便温润生辉。写罢看墨花会随笔画微微洇洇扩散，别有一番月朗风清的风味。逐渐沉沦的天幕上有一只黑色的大鸟，当他凝神远望的时候却发现它已经飞远了。  
他已经很少有这样清闲的黄昏了，其余的黄昏总是转瞬即逝到只能于墙壁上玻璃角柜剥离的一缕日光捕捉；他有时候想，他的人生也同时站在这样一个门槛上，只需再迈一步就坠入寂静永夜，没有任何回头的机会。他看着案前静置、刚完成的书帖，听见儿子推门进来。  
曹丕睥睨父亲僵直的后背，以为他是因为自己的贸然进入而锋芒如背，活像紧张威逼下弓背欲一跃歼敌的花猫。人言道他年轻时似虎，然而老了也只能做病猫。他踮脚走过去，安静吐出二字，抄经？曹操默然，问你怎么愿意来看我。  
灵飞经。他走近他父亲，伸手将桌上墨？少了个字盖上。自他母亲去世后他鲜少回家，除非四弟实在急了才难得回去，至多够已经凑不齐的一家子吃一顿晚饭就离开，一秒也不会多待。他四弟总是问父亲二哥怎么变了这么多，他沉默，看着被屋顶分割后依旧澄明的天空，说你兄长是军人，军人应当铁血，从来不该耽湎于亲情。四弟叫我回来，说他最近有难题，我当然晓得他小子在骗我，谁知道他就是托人买了一些皮薄透亮、翠玉色的马奶葡萄要送给我，另外就是说家里的冰糖心苹果也熟透了，如果……他稍作停顿，如果我也愿意吃，就叫我都拿走。  
子建也是有心了，你要多记挂他。他抬头，直直望入儿子双眼深处的漆黑幽潭。你怎么想起来抄经了？是不是因为念起过去战场上杀伐无度，急着给自己修点福德？这样是无用的，还不如变卖了你私藏的那些宝贝去给法源寺捐几条门槛。他嘴上说着这些嘲讽之辞，脸上却瞧不见一分不耐，好像火山内滚着怒气的熔浆还未爆发就冷在内核，双眼天生的克制冷静，叫人招架不得也怒不得；他冷得就如坠冰窟，只让人想着如何去取暖。年纪大了，就会想做些年轻时候不愿意做的事，子桓，你也不必妄想逃脱，若是你老了自然也就变成这样一副模样了。他们父子谈话总是如拔剑弩张两虎内斗，而这次却像过去从不肯退让的一人倏得软了下去，曹丕这一拳怒气也是打在了千斤棉花上，只有他自己疼得钻心剜骨。  
他沉默地走过去，将镀着金边的经卷翻过来。你不是抄经的人，更何况是抄灵飞经，爸爸，我不是傻子，我认得钟叔叔的笔法，自年少时就开始临他的帖，我是不会认不得他笔下的芭蕉枯枝的；他们父子二人对着案上一副小楷无语凝噎。你还是忘不了他，是不是?  
书卷背面提刻着一段大鼓唱词，龙虬老松，他一眼认出父亲的字形；每个男孩都崇拜过、尤其是戎马一生的父亲，曾偷眼观摩与临刻过他的书帖。而此刻的父亲却好像他在冷山下压着，再抬眼徒然醒来，就老了好十余岁。老态毕现的曹操用浑浊的眼眸望着他面前的儿子，知道有些仅仅属于过往三十年暴雨午后的秘密被烈日炙烤后又在干涸的塘底显露出来。你怎么知道的，他笑，眼角堆叠狡黠。谁和你讲的？  
一轮明月照西厢，二八佳人莺莺红娘，三请张生来赴会，四顾无人跳花墙，五鼓夫人知道信，六花板拷打莺莺审问小红娘。七夕胆大佳节会，八宝亭前降夜香。他用指甲去蹭庭院芭蕉旁刚刚点落的些许金粉，叹气道，你漏了一句。久有恩爱实难割舍，十里亭哭坏了莺莺就叹坏了小红娘。淫词秽调，他颇有些严厉地训斥他父亲，发觉他好像浸在蜜糖水里心满意足的濒死蚂蚁，也被围绕北平洋槐成荫的金色夕阳凝成了一块琥珀。久有恩爱实难割舍，他说，其实那个时候啊，我不比张生，反而是你荀叔叔更似他倜傥几分，还添了崔莺莺的胆量气魄，青年才俊，不比啊。  
月白风清是个婉约的词，被他从关外捎带一枚星子裹挟着山呼海啸地砸过来，换了旁人水乡园林深处悠悠然荡着桨，就没了冷硬的气质。他想起荀彧拿着暮秋凌云写下茧栗二字，说是形容树芽、蓓蕾、牛角等初生时饱满圆钝、如茧如栗之状；近者阳和起蛰，日暖风温，你去看树芽；温厚日光从镜片后投射出来，才能明白这词是何等精妙准确。  
确是精妙准确。年轻了几十岁的曹操从院墙上跳下，嬉皮笑脸地说荀先生讲得对。他这样一闹唬着了人丁兴旺的荀家上下十几口小伢儿，人家都以为他曹总督架子大得很，谁知道是这样一个满脸写着纨绔的瘦削青年。荀彧被他搅了课堂也不恼，只一推眼镜腿说你掉下来摔着就好不了，又伸手去替他拍打衣衫上沾了的露水。  
墙头马上遥相顾，一见知君即断肠。聘则为妻奔是妾。  
少年人的爱恨都澄澈干净，从来都不掺别杂，而这样磊落跌宕的人在光阴骤疏下一站就是道极聪明剔透冰雪皆肺腑的光景。而他因为过瘦削的身材和融着关山铁血的脊梁，是非人为泼洒过的靓丽色彩，惯有落拓不羁，拿捏着分寸轻松了当地讲些话,依旧保有着天真赤子的沉静，却依旧显得花团锦簇。他们那时候都还年轻，未想过以后，来日再共游园赏光。  
你本来有机会。曹丕打断他冗长的思绪，生硬地将一杯蜂蜜水放在他案上，夜风来合过书卷鬓角，绢上长洲苑绿夜来太湖的美景骤然消失。你本来有机会亲口告诉他，可你却没说。他抬眼望着儿子；你说你一生没有遗憾，爸爸，你在骗人。你的一辈子已经这样了，可有人的才刚开始。  
我打场面讲的话，你怎么好信。他心口石头落地，以为他是因为自己前几日当着人物们在退休宴上致的辞而忿忿不平。子桓，你和景倩从小那么要好，他就没和你说过点什么？得了吧，甭来这套。他凉凉地撇他父亲一眼，景倩和荀叔叔个性那么相像，甚至还木讷了些，一棒槌打不出一个屁，你能指望他和我说什么? 你以为谁都像你，拿那几年平白来的资历到处显摆?  
这点他也要承认，长子与幼子的际遇本就不同，曹丕和荀顗这对在故土乡下成长的幼子脾性也相贴近。是，我说错了，这样的事情他不会与景倩讲的。他在心里苦笑，我都不会与自己的儿子讲，怎么指望他与他儿子讲？他分得极清，一向不同家人讲那些污浊泥水样缠绕周身的烦心事。  
他依旧记得，荀彧在纪念册上为他写的那句贺词是"他山之石，可以攻玉"，他追着人问是有什么深意，因为他向来不故弄玄虚，波澜不起的潭水在镜片后一望而真。就是劝你休得居功自傲，曹孟德，他说，一意孤行只会将你的路越走越窄，我看你是情愿撞南墙，连我的话都难得听得进去了。  
怎么会。他是有资本高傲的，不然也不会在会堂里他话毕时举手，施施然从一地凡尘中站起，拍拍裤子上的土说，麻风病是问题，但更大的问题在于是日本人来治还是我们自己来治。一语既出，四座皆惊。荀彧迎着旋转飞舞的尘埃眯眼睛看向那个青年，他说，你说得对。  
此后他一直将这话当做慰藉，奉为圭臬。他留法时也没人对他讲过这样振聋发聩的话。散会后他逆着人群去追那位一袭黑袍的青年，气喘吁吁地拍上他的肩头，曹操惊异地望着他，手中紫藤清趣的工笔折扇一收，说鄙人哪里值得先生来跑一趟。不，他抬头，眼睛光亮，你叫什么名字，能告诉我吗？来日我可以去你那里拜访你，这是我的名片，我……谢过荀先生了。他戴上帽子，腊月的上海清晨依旧是泛着冰光的冷，风头如刀，他跑出会堂时未来得及披上大衣，此时鼻头泛红，镜片后夜潮暗涌。只是我们志同却道不合，也惟有谢过荀先生了。他又将折扇一撇就走了，留荀彧一人裹在熹微晨光中。那时候我真傻啊，他后来笑着对他说，按你看过的那么多折子，我是否是应当追上去？英雄美人的故事多了，真是把我迷了眼。你要是追上去你就真傻了。曹操为他沏一碗龙井消汗，知道他自从来这陕北黄塬就一直脾胃不服，而过去在江南水乡是绝不短零嘴的。上海不比北平，那么多双虎视眈眈的眼睛盯着你妄想你出半点纰漏；他淡淡看他一眼，他接过茶来小口啜着，又忍不住从铝皮小钵子里抓了把糖--荀师长嗜甜，他自己都称之为毛病，因而每年要专门克扣出一小部分军饷作糖钱。你若是结交了我这么个友人，你父亲就不会如当初那般雷霆震怒了，他怕是会将你赶出去。说着，他去握他汗涔涔的手。  
他从泥泞污浊的记忆深渊中艰难拔身，看见他儿子正含着水似的同情望向他，顿感失节。我刚才睡着了吗?他尴尬地笑，从檀木椅子上起身。北平的住宅里总是有一些名贵的家具，他不懂，像黄花梨或紫檀，都是些溜须拍马之徒陪着笑脸与故宫里的请的专家一同送来的;以他的身份，无论送多么贵重的礼物都是叫不得受贿的，他也乐得连礼单都不瞧一眼就全盘收下。曹植曾经为此发过火，一向温软的语气里也蕴含讥讽他恐是晚节不保之意，他仅仅是说自己效仿汉初陈平以求独善其身，而他的两个冰雪聪明的儿子都不信。年轻时要名节还要周全、也没被说立牌坊、聪明绝顶机关算尽的人怎么到老了就糊涂了呢。  
你四弟今天回家，他和我说最近参了一个俄文的什么书的编辑，常常工作到后半夜，也难得回来几次了。变就偌大的房子就我和许妈两个人，她也是要回去照顾自己的孩子的，我们说不上几句话。人一闲下来啊，他扶着墙想要去寻拐杖，曹丕把它递到他手里，他感激地一笑，就想以前的事，我容易想起你母亲来。  
巧舌如簧。曹丕在心底暗想，如果你心里曾半分有过我和子建的母亲，她就不会早逝，早逝时你也不会在鸭绿江另一旁拍一封旁人见了都要落泪的家书回来。他却突然回头笑，今天用不着许妈，我给你们放凉水湃豆粥喝，上午菜场还有水绿的六角新菱，我买了，煮给你们吃，离家这么多年，北平吹的关外的风怕是要彻底风干人。他老迈枯朽的手去摸房门，却想起自己已经多年没进过厨房了。我来吧，曹丕接过他手里的瓷盆，许妈不会舍得让你亲自去剥菱角的。你眼睛不好，一晚上也剥不出几粒来。  
他的影子映刻在砖墙上，仿佛被抽离出了俗常肉身，一堵严密砖青、死气沉沉的城墙中蓦然生出一束紫藤，幽微得难以阐明。我从前真的很矫情，他笑道，子桓，常常有人说你像我，但我晓得你心如明镜知道我们父子并不相像；我骂你无非颠三倒四翻来覆去一句话，顾左右而言他，就是矫情自饰。我们以前讲究鲈莼之思，但凡念家了便吃一碗莼菜羹以聊相思之苦。他会经常念家，我则少一些，可能因为他妻儿幼子皆远离，唯一一个女儿又远嫁；他似嗔怪地抬头望他一眼，如今我记起这事还是要怪你的，荀叔叔家姑娘无论脾性长相无半点不称你，怎么就……  
爸，他烦闷打断他，那是您自己的事，而我自己的事用不着您费心。  
你是被别人惯的，别以为我不知道你那点破事。他大笑，却瞧见他儿子脸色渐渐冷下来。荀叔叔一向待我很好，他说，没有他我就不会从缅甸活着回来。那是你母亲去求的，我从没见过她发那么大的火。他依旧记得那个夜晚，她摔了家中目力所及的所有瓷盘子，一改平日雍容优雅，亲自去夺电话拨荀彧，口口声声说要让他杀人偿命，等他冒雨来了又将怀里的波斯猫砸到他身上。曹操前脚把吓坏了的曹植让许妈带走，后脚就返回来气得骂家门不幸，被跪在地上捡一地碎瓷的荀彧安抚道，说母为子强，这事做得的确欠稳妥，我改日就亲自去趟昆明，把那孩子接回来吧。  
曹丕手上动作未停，用蒲扇扑着煨着瓦罐的明火，以防黑烟迷眼。那时候我才二十岁，他笑，最后一点带着寒冰气息的雪片流落在春风里。我也已经二十岁了，多少人至多活二十岁;我本来是满盘皆输的，贸然行动应该替的罪是我的炮灰替我扛的，我则安安稳稳地躺在医院里飞回北平。他抬头，曹操倏然坠入冰窟，你们自己的心思和背叛不要拉扯上我。我现在还记得我质问荀叔叔为什么要把我带回去，他只背对着我讲，子桓，你要记得你父亲是谁，比起你在乎的你的兵，终究是你的命金贵。  
他用慢条斯理的语调讲话。既然我的命就这么值钱，你们弃暗投明的时候也要绑上，那何苦放我去缅甸送死。爸爸，我二十岁，却走遍了大半个山河破碎的中国，我什么都懂。  
曹操沉默地听他讲话，半晌才抬头拨开眼前灰白的乱发。你快点做吧，他说，少放水，这些不比那种红菱角，煮太久便不汩甜水；我去盛三碗煎面，放点许妈上次做的雪菜虾仁浇头，你四弟快回来了。人间的筵席总是要散的，多吃一场就少一场。门可罗雀的庭院里落了些寥落的灯光，让人想起层林尽染千里清秋。如果今秋无雾气封锁，他思忖道，便带他们去香山赏叶。  
香山没有故人墓。荀彧曾经抱着大叠文件对他说，生前能多干些就尽量多干些，死后好上八宝山。他身体一直不好，常常显出些独木难支的老态，反而对生死的事情非常淡然。你瞎说什么，他从书桌后起身，拉住他的袖口，这些事情不是用你操心的。孟德，他未能抽身，就柔柔地笑了，下颌显现出清瘦的轮廓。你和他们一样迷信，你甚至不如你儿子，子桓这么小都知道古无不死的道理……他不小了，他打断他，三十岁的人了，谈不上是小孩子。  
在我心里，他一直都是那么小一点的小孩子。荀彧叹了口气，把手里的文书放下。那次我去云南将他捞回来，才发觉他已经比我高半头了，虽说嘴上叫的依旧是荀叔叔，但不比从前了。孩子们在长大，他狡黠地笑，我们好像也没变老太多。  
他最后的青春埋葬在茂林修竹与红土瘴气间。地堡是个马蜂窝，哪里都是阵地。他把那张只留了一半的作战地图摊在桌子上，留意上峰紧缩的眉头。九二枪巢六个，半环防御，临江射界，三人和二人阵地就有数不清；轻机枪和掷弹筒，可机动，无数。官长，他将编记得密密麻麻的地图一摊，这么小的一座地堡，就有六挺重机枪；日本人远比我们想得可怕，他们把整个松山挖空了。  
不仅是地堡，整个滇西北就是一个巨大的马蜂窝。荀彧不能不给失策的上峰留点装点的脸面--松山不仅有多得不计其数的机动与武装，敌人在这里铺设了聚点成线的交通线、斜坑道和地下室，以堡垒上的厚木桩和钢板掩护，任凭他们自认精锐的美式炮和德械师配合着狂轰乱炸也佁然不动，就算被围剿清算补给也会源源不断地输送进去。他知晓情报的重要性，每日都会有这样成百上千封破译好的电报送到他办公室去，敢说他比日本人更了解自己固若金汤的堡垒。可他束手无策，他手下的兵无仗可打，精锐不能像炮灰一般作无谓牺牲，此刻中国军人的命是要留给党国尽忠的，他们便一日日绝望地眼看着日本人挖空这座山，制造一个反扑腾冲的机会。  
文若，你告诉我，他听见上峰叫他，无数双眼睛聚焦于他。现在我们唯一能做的是什么？他斟酌措辞，揣摩唯一的含义。渡江，他也不愿意多废话，却瞥见他瞳孔骤然紧缩；正值雨季，怒江水文变化较浅，此刻渡江是最好的时机。文若，你要说实话；他听见他的叹息，经此一役我们要折损多少精锐?  
报告官长，不过万，敌我比例约为一六。他的算术一向很好，这样的比率几乎是眨眼就算得通透。  
入四月后保山的雨就一直淅沥，他们的帐篷和物资皆结了一层绿苔，潮湿的空气搅动着死亡的腐臭和腥臭。军营中通常是寂静的，因为在松山这样一个音传千里的谷地，一声咳嗽都能让敌人摸索出大片阵地。此刻又是死一样的寂静，荀彧等待着僵成一块石板的上峰答话。何必呢，他不无嘲讽地想，来之前就应该明白这场没有任何胜算的战争里有一次小小的玉碎，此刻还贴敷着脸上的官僚做派，给谁看冷静。  
话是这么讲，可他不愿承认这场仗就会这么未卜先知不明不白地输掉。文若，有些代价我们是付不起的。你还年轻，未来可期，何必自毁前程；这样的后果你绝不能担着，我……话音未落，众人便见素来温文的荀彧摔帘出去，仰面走在骤降的大雨下。  
他的一生际遇来得太快去得也太快，与人意见相左的情况也太多。他这样在大雨中奔跑不出三分钟就会被埋伏好的日军打成筛子，于是他停下来。孟德，他想，对不起了，先借我你儿子一用，用过既还，我一定把他平安地送回去。保山的青葱绿野笼罩在雾气缭绕间，他突然想起那个眼眸落星载欣载奔的少年，胸口一痛。你既然说这场仗是胜利重要，那巨大的深渊就必须是用人骨作柴燃烧殆尽才能填满的。世间满耳炮火可有人依旧庸碌睡着，卧榻之侧有附骨之蛆占卧。他忽然觉得，那唱词尽可以一改了:  
看前面城阙隐隐，是保山在望了。  
他是天生演员，演得一出天衣无缝的逼上梁山，一波三折酬知己的大起大落还真像极了风雪夜里的林教头。就好像二十岁时被唐小姐骗去天兴听评弹，点了一出蒋调的《泊枫桥》，还真像那么回事儿得清了场又嫌恶人家唱得不好。唐小姐颇有些恼火，荀文若你行你上啊!他是很会讨女孩子欢心的人，自知说错了话，就满口答应着改日给她唱一曲，结果这一等就是十年，他稀里糊涂得得了个佳人在侧他乡故知的迷离夜。他穿着舞鹤翔螭的红袍，对着台下一片迷离不清的翠微凄雾飞了个眼风，开腔唱道:  
生平所幸皆历历，微尘白雪何留名。春风度与春风客，思君思至老白头。  
后来曹操对他说，你就是一部《风月宝鉴》。那你便是咬断笔头续红楼，他扮作严肃地去抓他不安分的手，两人笑作一团。  
改日--曹操放下筷子，曹植不由得坐直了--他一向很怕他父亲这个动作，曹丕则依旧吃着面条。改日，不知道这几日有没有戏听了，我带你们去听好了，回来的路上还能到便宜坊去点一只烤鸭，荷叶卷饼黄瓜葱丝，鸭架半只椒盐半只粉丝汤。他在灯下端详自己的两个不近相像的儿子。可惜我们是一家大小伙子，一只鸭子恐怕不够啊。  
您愿意听样板戏，人人都能来几句。曹丕懒懒地抬眼睥睨他一眼，伸筷夹了点醋腌的甘蓝。不用改日，现在去院里打开喇叭就能听。他嘴上讲着不客气的话，眼里更是写着，你自己造的孽怎么说也得自己受着，在理儿。  
砰一声，曹植吓得从椅子上弹起来。他想骂，子桓是被他打大的，可皮肉之苦忍着就在小孩子澄明的心境里模糊消失，几句冷嘲热讽的话叫他这个记仇又偏偏记性极好的儿子听进去了，估计是这一辈子也得抽出那么几天自己反刍出来再琢磨一番咽到肚子里。曹丕，他叫他大名，你是以为你最聪明吗?  
话音刚落他就开始憋红了脸猛烈地咳嗽，曹植给他端了一杯温水，又用眼神示意曹丕给父亲赔礼道歉。不用，他一边咳一边摆手，只要你回家我们就要吵，没一天清净。我不聪明，曹丕说，你也不聪明，聪明人不会搬起石头砸了自己的脚还喊痛，可这个道理我懂。  
曹操眼前是荀彧模糊的脸，还有那一日他第一次表现出的迷惑。孟德，我不明白。他指着文件题头上几个鲜红的字;这是什么意思？你要与最信任你的人开战？没有他们你坐不来如今的位置，你要想清楚。他的眼睛是过分幽深的湖，碧波万顷地写着怀璧其罪四个字，好像这样无瑕的人天生就应当承担强加于他的罪恶。我不想听你讲话，他说，我一厢情愿，你不用承担任何责任。  
他们异梦必须同床，如胶似漆地刻画着好看的皮相。他想起来那一日他带他去拜见长辈。我父亲，他低头笑，荡漾出一片涟漪；我父亲是意不在此，他的确讲话不留情面但心地是好的，孟德，你要晓得他的为人，可他听到书房里旁人的震怒--荀文若，你知道他是个什么色儿的吗，弄回来这么个东西!  
我色盲。他听见他讲。而那一晚的月光凉极了，雪雾与水母一同漂浮在销魂林荫路上，他们迎着凄迷的光景奔跑。我绝不是爱他年少，曹操此刻盯着屋檐下一簇漂浮的云彩想。他年老时比年轻沉淀了更多表象以外的东西，我爱他年少，更爱苍老，连干枯的细纹与牙齿的裂缝都爱，比谁都爱。美丽的东西在灰白中都是金色的。我有什么罪过呢？他对着到居所来逮捕他的人问，一个灿烂的微笑就能赦免他。这是他四方之内化为幻影前所侵袭的摇摇欲坠的自我，带走他所有心智的最后、无可回避的致命一击，曹操像被苏州院子里破败青瓦后坠落的柏子打中脑门，荀彧在他面前，依旧身着青衫。  
佛祖西来意？他不顾脑袋正中的痛，笑着去握他的手。 庭前柏树子。他回应道，也微笑着把他捞起来。那是他最后一次抱他，像怀里多了一只误入芦苇荡搁浅的天鹅。荀彧，他叫他，看他的眼睫在夕阳沐浴下镀上金边。哎，他应他。孟德，你要时刻记住的啊，一意孤行只会将你的路越走越窄，我看你如今是情愿撞南墙，连我的话都难得听得进去了。  
宝剑要时时擦拭上光，弓弦需要敷上松香，窗格能常常幽闭落霞。曹丕看他矗立在门口痴痴地望着静无一人的街口，走过去拍他的肩，貌状他们方才根本没拌嘴吵架。你知道他是怎么走的，对吗？他问，曹操转头望着他。他们没告诉我，他又抬头望云;但我早就知道他不是原本那样了。他托人捎来的文件写的所有字迹都不似往日潦草，反而一笔一划的，力度透纸背。爸爸，他说，你总觉得他们都变了，其实是你并非原本那样而已。  
夏日傍晚的月亮太美太亮，像是沉在霁蓝瓷碗底的半片羊脂玉，云被风滚成团团杨絮，有些嘈杂的声音流淌在葡萄藤架下。子桓，你知道明天是什么日子吗? 他伸手去摘面前飘飞的夜蛾。  
七月初七，是七夕。他回答道。天上的牵牛织女鹊桥相会，人间的有情人只得伸手去摘漂泊二十年的一缕风镂，摘得抱月长终。


End file.
